


Прочь из моей головы

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Tales from the Borderlands, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: — Я только одного не поняла, — сказала вдруг Саша, слегка нахмурившись. — Что ты в итоге сделал со своим глазом?
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG-13 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Прочь из моей головы

Помолчали.

Несмотря на то, что они сидели вокруг костра, Рис зябко поёжился; вспоминать — а тем более рассказывать — всю эту историю во второй раз оказалось ничуть не легче. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он покрутил в руках бутылку с дряным пойлом, которое на Пандоре выдавали за пиво, и сделал глоток, стараясь не думать о поднявшейся со дна взвеси. Поморщился — скорее для виду; вкуса он даже не почувствовал.

В первый раз, когда Фиона то и дело перебивала его или тут же переключала внимание на то, как события выглядели с её стороны, было проще. Но её часть истории все и так уже знали — в конце концов, они были её частью; Рис же, даже будучи таким же участником событий, как и все остальные, умудрился оказаться в своей собственной истории, которая другим была известна лишь поверхностно.

Рис любил быть в центре внимания, правда. Только предпочёл бы, чтобы это внимание было другим: одно дело — рассказывать о том, что он стал полноправным владельцем Атласа, и другое — чувствовать себя варкидом, которого препарируют неумелые студенты, которые просто толпой вломились в чужую аудиторию и которых вообще не следовало бы подпускать ни к препарированию, ни к варкидам.

Ладно, возможно, тут он слегка преувеличивал, но всё же. Выворачивать душу наизнанку — малоприятное занятие, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

— Да уж, — пробормотал в конце концов Август и криво ухмыльнулся, покачав головой. — Умеешь ты влипать в неприятности.

— Мягко сказано, — хмыкнула Фиона и невинно улыбнулась в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Риса. — Что? Он прав. Ты действительно феноменально умеешь влипать в неприятности, и это ещё мягко сказано.

— Сложно назвать Красавчика Джека «неприятностью», — задумчиво протянула Саша, разглядывая пустую бутылку; Август протянул ей новую, и она благодарно кивнула, прежде чем открыть её о край перевёрнутого ящика, на котором сидела, и щелчком отправить пробку в костёр. Языки пламени на мгновение негодующе взвились, скрывая от Риса их лица, но так же быстро успокоились.

В принципе, поспорить с ними было сложно. Рис вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, слегка ссутулив плечи и окидывая их компанию усталым взглядом. Непривычно бледный Вон до сих пор угрюмо ковырял этикетку на своей бутылке; Фиона придирчиво разглядывала заплатку на своем рукаве, старательно делая вид, что ей нет дела до истории, которую она слышала второй раз; сидевший на земле возле Саши Август следил за тем, чтобы всем хватало выпивки, заботливо прихваченной из «Фиолетового скага».

Рису нравилось думать, что он может разглядеть беспокойство в их взглядах. 

Хотя, возможно, было бы лучше для всех, если бы это оказалось лишь игрой воображения, и никому на самом деле не было дела ни до него, ни до его истории, которую его заставили пересказать исключительно в развлекательных целях.

Это было бы обидно, конечно, но всё-таки на душе бы от этого было не так гадко.

— Я только одного не поняла, — сказала вдруг Саша, слегка нахмурившись. — Что ты в итоге сделал со своим глазом?

— _Да, Рис_ , — раздался насмешливый голос у него из-за плеча, прокатившись ледяной волной по телу. — _Что ты сделал со своим глазом?.._

* * *

— Прошу тебя, Рис. Не делай этого.

Голос Джека доносился словно бы издалека, звучал с помехами, как повреждённая запись — и каким-то жутким образом это делало его почти реальным; словно Рис слышал его не только в своей голове, и посторонние звуки могли ему помешать разобрать слова Джека.

Снаружи продолжали с тяжёлыми стонами оседать металлические обломки станции, где-то раздавались взрывы, трещали оголённые провода, а эхо ударной волны, сотрясшей Пандору после крушения Гелиоса, продолжало раздражённо встряхивать шаткие конструкции, стремясь поскорее доломать и их; кровь шумела в ушах, и не нужно было видеть искажённое окно с предупреждением в глючащем интерфейсе ЭХО-глаза, чтобы понимать, что пульс у него зашкаливает.

— Рис… 

Рис крепче стиснул осколок стекла в руке, чувствуя, как оно впивается в кожу, как стекает по ладони струйка тёплой крови, и сделал шаг назад, хотя это было и глупо — от голограммы, засевшей у него в голове, таким способом не убежать.

Полупрозрачная фигура Джека подёрнулась рябью битых пикселей. Джек смотрел ему прямо в глаза — не делая ни попытки встать с коленей, не усмехаясь, не иронизируя.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тоже можешь умереть?

Одна из потолочных балок над ними опасно заскрежетала, и Рис споткнулся, но устоял на ногах. Сухо сглотнул.

— Стоит рискнуть, — процедил он через стиснутые зубы и приподнял дрожащую руку.

— Нет, — едва слышно возразил ему Джек. — Нет, Рис. Это того не стоит. Поверь мне — как человеку, который уже умирал. 

— Я думал, ты не помнишь, как…

— Не помню, — Джек хмыкнул и пожал плечами, отводя на мгновение взгляд куда-то ему за плечо. — Это не меняет сути. Там… там нет ничего. Абсолютная пустота. Если смерть хоть немного похожа на это… то она того не стоит. Не из-за меня, — на удивление серьёзно сказал он, снова встречаясь с Рисом взглядом и вымучив на лице усмешку. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, Рис. И я совершенно точно не хочу, чтобы ты умирал вот так.

— Серьёзно?! — Рис истерично рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся — горло нещадно драло, едкий дым, казалось, разъедал лёгкие изнутри, и думать становилось всё сложнее. — Кажется, совсем недавно ты сам пытался меня убить, или я ошибаюсь?

— Убить? Тебя? — Джек так искренне изобразил на лице изумление, что на мгновение Рис сам почти поверил ему — но с ладони на усыпанный обломками пол капала кровь, и он снова сжал кулак посильнее. Джек заметил — за помехами в голограмме было не видно движение его глаз, но судя по тому, как резко он помрачнел, жест Риса от него не укрылся.

Впрочем, ему и не надо было ничего видеть, верно? Он ведь был у Риса в голове.

— Нет, Рис, я… я погорячился, — он глубоко вздохнул и провёл руками по волосам — откуда только берутся у голограммы такие человеческие повадки?.. — Я не хотел тебя убивать. Я _хотел_ вживить в тебя металлический скелет, чтобы наше соседство в твоём теле стало чуть более равноправным, и возможно слегка увлёкся — и, ладно, признаю, на твоем месте я бы тоже попытался убить того, кто предложил бы мне подобное. Ты молодец, Рис. Я тебя недооценил. 

Рис сглотнул.

Адреналин начинал понемногу отступать, уступая место истощению; к тёплой крови, стекавшей по запястью, наконец прибавилось щиплющее ощущение в ладони.

От правого плеча липко начинал расползаться жар — ещё не боль, но её предвкушение.

И без того нетвёрдая рука задрожала, рискуя выронить осколок — казалось, он всё ещё не выскользнул у Риса из кулака лишь потому, что уже на добрых полсантиметра вошёл в ладонь. Как бы не пришлось потом зашивать, отстранённо подумал он. Впрочем, сейчас это было бы явно меньшей из его проблем.

Торчащие из правого плеча обрывки проводов и обломки тонких деталей, не выдержавших столь грубого снятия протеза, «зашить» будет сложнее — не говоря об ЭХО-глазе, шлейф которого уходил к мозгу.

В осколке стекла плясали отражения языков пламени, постепенно подбиравшихся к тому, что осталось от бывшего кабинета Джека. На мгновение Рис поймал там и своё отражение — мертвенно-бледное, нечёткое, в неверном свете показавшееся ему один в один похожим на голограмму Джека. Мелькнуло — и пропало, а затем вновь появилось, иссечённое бликами и царапинами на стекле, как Джек — помехами отказывающей системы.

Это сходство завершило то, с чем не справились увещевания Джека — Рис крупно вздрогнул, и осколок всё-таки выскользнул у него из пальцев, упал на пол и разлетелся в стеклянное крошево, смешанное с кровью.

Ему показалось, что на лице Джека мелькнула мрачная торжествующая ухмылка, но когда он сумел оторвать взгляд от пола, тот смотрел на него по-прежнему серьёзно.

— Надо выбираться отсюда, — просто сказал он. — Ты едва стоишь на ногах. Давай, Ризи, обсудим всё, что тут произошло, как-нибудь потом, когда тебе не будет угрожать опасность сдохнуть под обломками или отравиться угарным газом — я не для того тебя уговаривал отложить мученическую смерть, чтобы ты вместо неё выбрал смерть идиотскую.

Рис даже не заметил, когда Джек успел подняться с колен и материализоваться рядом с ним — похоже, без поддержки адреналина сознание и правда начинало медленно уплывать от него, и даже голос Джека теперь доносился откуда-то издалека.

— Зря ты себе руку оторвал, — отстранённо заметил Джек, маяча у него перед глазами, как указатель аварийного выхода.

— Ты бы… меня… задушил…

— Ну уж не драматизируй, — Джек отмахнулся от него. — Во-первых, я почти уверен, что тебе понравилось. Во-вторых, я бы тебя не убил, мы буквально только что это проходили — всего лишь вырубил бы, получилось бы гораздо быстрее…

— Что? — Рис остановился, слегка пошатнувшись, и нахмурился, пытаясь понять что-то — что-то очень важное… что-то…

— …И-и-и наконец-то! 

Сознание окончательно покинуло его.

* * *

Что бы ни думали на его счёт Фиона и Саша — при мысли о них что-то кольнуло в груди, — до того, как он спустился на Пандору, в число его привычек не входило регулярно получать по голове до потери сознания и приходить в себя без малейшего представления о том, что произошло.

И где он.

Рис попытался приподняться на локтях, чтобы найти ответ хотя бы на один из этих вопросов, и потерпел сокрушительное фиаско — одной руки оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать его вес, а второй не наблюдалось. Хотя приподняться он успел всего на пару дюймов, прежде чем обнаружил, что локоть у него только один, падение обратно на пол показалось ему несоизмеримо болезненным — всё тело взорвалось болью, как будто он рухнул вниз с высоты третьего этажа, не меньше, и Рис глухо застонал, изо всех сил борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой.

— Очнулся? — грубо и до отвращения бодро поинтересовался у него голос Джека, и когда разноцветные пятна у него перед глазами слегка рассеялись, он понял, что смотрит на нависшую над ним голограмму.

По лицу Джека до сих пор то и дело пробегали помехи, но они не могли скрыть его насмешливого выражения. В его глазах не осталось ни намёка на скорбное сожаление, с которым Джек умолял его не трогать ЭХО-глаз.

А чего он ещё ожидал.

Рис моргнул и отвернулся, пытаясь перевернуться на бок и хотя бы так принять сидячее положение — чем дольше он лежал, тем сильнее кружилась и без того раскалывающаяся от чудовищной боли голова. 

— И это всё? А где «Спасибо, Джек, я так признателен, Джек, ты теперь мой герой в квадрате, Джек»? И ради этого я спасал твою ничтожную шкуру из дымящихся обломков Гелиоса — который, между прочим, разрушил именно ты?

Рис решил не удостаивать его ответом.

Джек тяжело вздохнул и исчез.

Вопреки ожиданиям, дышать легче не стало.

Он не мог точно сказать, сколько так пролежал — кажется, он ещё несколько раз проваливался в беспамятство, но судя по тому, что больше положение его тела в пространстве не менялось, Джек не спешил снова брать контроль над его телом; это одновременно слегка успокаивало — и пугало тем, что могло оказаться умышленной попыткой вселить в него чувство ложной безопасности.

Когда Рису наконец удалось доползти до стены и сесть, опираясь на неё, снаружи стемнело, и оглядываться по сторонам стало бесполезно. Включать ночное видение Рису не хотелось — ему вообще не хотелось пользоваться ЭХО-глазом; отчасти потому, что при мыслях о Джеке он начинал паниковать, отчасти — потому что голова от этого начинала болеть ещё сильнее.

Всё, что ему удалось выяснить — это то, что он не был погребен заживо под руинами Гелиоса, и что он был в каком-то помещении. Пыльном, затхлом, явно давно неиспользуемом — что, в принципе, на Пандоре было и к лучшему, принимая во внимание особенности местного населения, — но вроде бы относительно целом; откуда-то задувал сквозняк, но по крайней мере в этой комнате стены и потолок были на месте.

Не очень-то много, но остальное могло подождать до утра. Рис чувствовал себя достаточно обессиленным, чтобы проспать длинную пандорскую ночь целиком.

Разумеется, такой роскоши Джек ему не позволил.

— Не время рассиживаться, тыковка, — заявил он, грубо разбудив Риса ударом тока по ЭХО-порту. — Утром сюда начнут стягиваться всякие падальщики — к сожалению, это будут уже относительно разумные особи, в отличие от тех, кто уже полез исследовать обломки станции, и лучше бы тебе не попадаться к ним на глаза. Если, конечно, не хочешь стать одним из трофеев, которые бандиты заберут с собой.

— Приятно знать, что тебе не всё равно, — огрызнулся Рис, осторожно потирая висок. — А то я всё время ловлю какие-то смешанные сигналы.

Джек невозмутимо скрестил руки на груди и вскинул брови.

— Мы вроде как уже выяснили, что я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Память отшибло? Честное слово, Рис, чем дальше, тем меньше я понимаю, почему ты был настолько против идеи металлического эндоскелета — укрепить черепушку тебе ты явно не помешало. Эй, нет так нет! — он тут же примирительно вскинул руки вверх, стоило Рису гневно посмотреть на него, и невинно улыбнулся. — Проехали. И-и-и это мы тоже уже обсуждали, между прочим — я больше не собираюсь ничего в тебя запихивать, — и он пошло ухмыльнулся и подмигнул: — К твоему сожалению, мм?

Рис с трудом помотал головой, тут же об этом пожалел — похоже, сон его состоянию никак не помог, — и попытался встать, тяжело опираясь на стену.

Проблема была в том, что металлический скелет Джеку был и не нужен — он и так прекрасно мог управлять телом Риса. С той лишь незначительной разницей, что роботизированный скелет позволил бы ему это делать в любой момент, а не только тогда, когда Рис был без сознания.

— И куда же ты предлагаешь мне идти? — хмуро поинтересовался Рис. «В таком состоянии», — добавил он про себя. — Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но у меня вряд ли получится напроситься перекочевать пару дней у друзей, потому что — дай-ка подумать — у меня нет друзей на этой планете! 

— По крайней мере, тех, кто не захотел бы тебя убить, — всё так же невозмутимо кивнул Джек. 

Рис уставился на него немигающим взглядом и всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы снова ударить себя по голове — лишь бы Джек сгинул с глаз хотя бы ещё ненадолго.

— У тебя странные представления о том, что значит слово «друзья», — в конце концов сказал он и передернул плечами.

— Ага, — согласился Джек. — А у тебя их вообще нет. Твоими же стараниями. Ну так что? Будешь предаваться экзистенциальному кризису и ждать, пока тебя отсюда вытащат за шкирку и разберут на запчасти, или всё-таки соизволишь сдвинуться с места?

Правое плечо болезненно заныло, и Рис нервно сглотнул. Идти на поводу у Джека ему не хотелось, но перспектива угодить в руки к местным бандитам, или, чего доброго, к уцелевшим сотрудникам Гипериона, разузнай они, что это его стараниями Гелиос рухнул, тоже не особо прельщала; да и Джек во втором случае всё равно останется с ним, так что оставалось выбирать меньшее из зол.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он, признавая поражение, и провёл рукой по лицу. Запоздало с отвращением понял, что сделал тем самым только хуже, но постарался не думать об этом. — Ладно. 

Повторять вопрос о том, куда именно Джек предлагает идти, Рис не стал.

И так было понятно, что выбора у него не было.

* * *

Снаружи всё ещё полыхали обломки Гелиоса — достаточно далеко, чтобы чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, но достаточно близко, чтобы зловещего зарева хватало для обозрения окрестностей.

Как оказалось, Джек притащил его в один из брошенных постов Гипериона в Эридиевом море — на удивление разумный ход; Рис бы не удивился, если бы в отместку за всё произошедшее тот привёл его тело в пещеру мордоплюя. С другой стороны, какие бы чувства ни питал к нему Джек, смерть Риса была бы ему ещё менее выгодна, чем самому Рису, так что вряд ли в этом «спасении» было что-то личное.

— Здесь неподалеку должна быть станция перемещения, — Джек махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Разумеется, у тебя нет к ней доступа, а меня, скорее всего, вообще стёрли из системы, так что… готов сказать мне спасибо за то, что я уговорил тебя не расставаться с этой полезной штучкой?

И Джек ткнул его бесплотным пальцем в глаз. 

— Ещё немного, и я поверю, что ты сделал это ради моего блага, — огрызнулся Рис, непроизвольно отшатнувшись и пытаясь отмахнуться от голограммы. 

— И это благодарность за то, что я тебя вытащил из-под обломков…

— Ты вытащил оттуда _себя_. _Я_ пытался тебя убить. 

На удивление, на это Джек ничего не ответил, и какое-то время они шли молча.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — наконец невесело усмехнулся Джек, слегка отставая, чтобы идти рядом с Рисом, а не показывать дорогу. — В клуб людей, которые хоть раз пытались меня убить, — пояснил он, заметив пустой взгляд Риса, и повёл плечом. — Слушай, я понимаю, доверие подорвано и всё такое…

От неожиданности Рис едва не споткнулся — то, что между ними произошло, Джек называл «подорванным доверием»?! Потрясающе.

Джек этого не заметил, или сделал вид, что не заметил.

— …и, конечно, ты в своем праве злиться, хотя если спросишь меня, я считаю, что это неконструктивно — нет никаких причин себя накручивать, как-никак, мы всё-таки вместе. Можно сказать, партнёры.

«Нет никаких причин»?!

Рис остановился и глубоко вздохнул, не то набирая воздуха для гневной отповеди, не то пытаясь успокоить нервы. Джек тоже остановился и прищурился.

— Загляни во внутренний карман.

— …Что, прости?

— Я сказал, загляни во внутренний карман, — неожиданно терпеливо повторил Джек, и Рис невольно сдулся под его взглядом. 

Он послушно залез во внутренний карман помятого и местами безнадёжно порванного пиджака и с удивлением нащупал там что-то — у него не было привычки носить что бы то ни было во внутреннем кармане, и он точно был уверен, что ничего туда не клал.

Осторожно, словно то, что на ощупь было листом бумаги, могло оказаться бомбой замедленного действия, Рис вытащил его из кармана и расправил, недоверчиво косясь на зависшего перед ним в ожидании Джека.

— Ну?

Рис раздражённо дёрнул бровью и наконец взглянул на то, что держал в руке.

И застыл на месте, тупо уставившись на бумаги, гласившие о том, что их владелец является полноправным владельцем активов корпорации «Атлас».

— Что… как… Почему…

Джек довольно осклабился, откровенно наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.

— Считай это моим подарком. Наградой за храбрость, — добавил он, чуть подумав, и сделал вид, что похлопал Риса по плечу — его рука, конечно же, прошла насквозь, но Рис этого даже не заметил, всё ещё слишком оглушённый тем, что оказалось у него в руках. — Заслужил.

— Но… зачем? — выдавил из себя Рис, судорожно пытаясь отыскать подвох или скрытый мотив — не мог же Джек просто так, по доброте душевной, которой не отличался даже тогда, когда у него ещё, возможно, была душа, подарить ему «Атлас»?.. — С какой бы стати ты… Я думал, ты захочешь вернуть себе Гиперион, а не… возрождать уничтоженную компанию.

— Будем откровенны, приятель, ты сейчас явно не в том состоянии, чтобы лезть в клубок змей, оказавшийся в верхушке Гипериона. Сунешься в штаб-квартиру — и пикнуть не успеешь, как все узнают о твоём выдающемся подвиге и… — Джек провёл пальцем по горлу и ухмыльнулся. — И даже я тут ни на что особо повлиять не смогу. К тому же… сейчас у тебя нет никаких причин мне помогать, я это понимаю. Другое дело — если я помогу тебе, — вкрадчиво сказал он, неторопливо обходя Риса по кругу. — Я ошибался в тебе, когда говорил, что мы можем вместе править Гиперионом. Ты способен на большее, Рис. У тебя есть потенциал. Вместе нам было бы тесно. Поэтому я помогу тебе стать во главе своей собственной компании — что скажешь? Неплохо звучит, а?

— Звучит как подвох, — Рис скрипнул зубами и снова аккуратно сложил драгоценный документ. — Зачем тебе это, Джек? Ты совсем недавно пытался меня убить — что бы ты там ни говорил.

— Да, да, я пытался тебя убить, — раздражённо цокнул языком Джек, снова материализуясь прямо перед ним и нетерпеливо раскачиваясь с носков на пятки. — И что с того? А потом ты попытался убить меня, один-один, мы квиты! И оба по-прежнему здесь, заметь, и никто никого не убил. Что лишний раз доказывает, что конфликты лишь укрепляют отношения!

— Об отношениях у тебя тоже очень странные представления.

— Ты вправе отказаться, — безразлично пожал плечами Джек. — Только не ври, что ты этого хочешь. 

Врать Рис не стал.

— Только представь, — с ещё большим воодушевлением продолжил напирать Джек, когда Рис мрачно промолчал. — Глава Атласа! Тот, кто сумел воскресить некогда могущественную корпорацию, вдохнуть в неё новую жизнь, кто сделал то, что другие не осмеливались и пытаться сделать, считая невозможным — и это твоё будущее, Рис. Твоя реальность. Которую я помогу тебе осуществить.

Рис прикусил губу.

— И что? Это просто… твоё извинение? Хочешь сказать, ты ничего не будешь с этого иметь?

— Как я уже заметил, — Джек снова широко усмехнулся, демонстрируя зубы, — сейчас ты физически неспособен вернуть Гиперион. Зато когда ты станешь преуспевающей главой конкурирующей компании…

— И зачем мне тогда будет помогать тебе? — уточнил Рис. — Мы будем конкурентами. Какой смысл самолично обеспечивать себе проблемы после того, как всё наладится?

Как ни странно, Джек ушёл от ответа.

— Давай не будем загадывать, — просто сказал он. — Даже с моей блестящей помощью и опытом, боюсь, до этого ещё далеко; кто знает, как всё сложится дальше. Ты не веришь, что я смогу завоевать обратно твоё доверие, а я думаю, что у нас ещё всё впереди, тыковка, — и он подмигнул Рису, отчего у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

Он постарался не думать о том, что Джек мог откопать в его подсознании. В его воспоминаниях и мыслях, запрятанных в самой глубине постыдных фантазий.

— Мы на месте, — объявил вдруг Джек, и Рис вздрогнул, только теперь заметив слегка покосившуюся от времени станцию быстрой телепортации, которую умудрился пропустить за своими размышлениями. — Ну что, Ризи? Куда дальше?

Можно подумать, он и правда предлагал ему решать самому, обречённо подумал Рис. 

Можно подумать, у него был выбор.

Он всё равно постарался поверить, что отправиться к заброшенной лаборатории Атласа было его идеей.

Джек ничего на этот счёт не сказал.

* * *

Новая рука, собранная по чертежам «Атласа», которые они обнаружили во внутренней сети, вызывала у Риса смешанные чувства.

С одной стороны, ему не терпелось наконец снова обрести вторую руку — конечно, привыкнуть можно было ко всему, но с двумя руками обращаться было, безусловно, гораздо удобнее, чем с одной. 

С другой… 

Даже после удаления остатков прошлого протеза правое плечо временами пронзала фантомная боль — как правило во сне, где он раз за разом вырывал себе руку, пытаясь избавиться от Джека. Визг металла и треск лопающихся проводов, когда металлический стержень насквозь прошёл через протез, до сих пор преследовал Риса в кошмарах — может, лишь немногим реже, чем ощущение собственных пальцев, смыкающихся у него на горле против его воли.

Он жалел, что у него не хватило решимости избавиться от глаза и порта в тот раз.

— Думаешь, не удалить ли свои импланты? — спросил его как-то Джек, когда от усталости Рис не мог заснуть (да и не особо пытался — во сне его ждали лишь новые кошмары) и бродил по пустой лаборатории, разглядывая незнакомое оборудование. — Тут, конечно, это было бы как-то сподручней, чем осколком стекла посреди готовой в любой момент обрушиться орбитальной станции. Не так зрелищно, возможно, но смотри-ка! У них тут даже анестезия есть. А, нет, она просрочена. Хотя может так даже лучше, м? Говорят, так она ещё лучше забирает — и обезболишься, и покайфуешь, ха!

Рис проигнорировал его болтовню и попытался прикинуть, что ему на самом деле может понадобиться для операции подобного рода. Жаль, тут не было хирургических манипуляторов — если решиться на такое, всё равно придётся всё удалять самому…

— Рис, — Джек вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, так что он отпрянул от неожиданности. — Конечно, ты можешь это сделать — но спроси у себя: ты правда думаешь, что справишься с Атласом один?..

— Я могу переселить тебя в тостер, — буркнул Рис. — И обращаться за советом, если понадобится. 

— Думаешь, я буду тебе после такого помогать? — скептически хмыкнул Джек.

Рис отвёл взгляд, и больше они к этому разговору не возвращались.

Но одно дело — оставить на месте импланты, подключённые напрямик к его мозгу, оправдывая это тем, что слишком велика была вероятность сделать что-то не так и навсегда остаться овощем; другое — заново подсоединять руку, которой Джек при желании смог бы управлять, как своей.

Которой Джек при желании смог бы его задушить.

Он невольно потёр шею — конечно, ни намека на кровоподтёки и синяки на ней уже не осталось, но забыть об этом было не так-то просто.

— Обещаю, я не буду ей пользоваться без твоего согласия, — заявил Джек, появляясь рядом с ним. — Только в крайних случаях. В критических ситуациях, когда твоей жизни может грозить опасность.

Пока что опасность его жизни грозила преимущественно рядом с Джеком, обречённо подумал Рис.

— Я ведь могу управлять твоим телом и без протезов, — мягко напомнил ему Джек и потянулся, чтобы пробежаться кончиками пальцев по хромированной поверхности новой руки Риса, лежавшей перед ними на столе. 

Не отдавая себе в этом отчёт, Рис повторил его движение.

— Когда я без сознания, — пробормотал он. — Это всё-таки не настолько часто, чтобы…

— Если бы ты мне позволил, — перебил его Джек, — я мог бы делать это и когда ты в сознании. 

Рису показалось, что его парализовало.

— Относись к этому проще, — почти промурчал ему на ухо Джек. — Ты ведь боишься потерять контроль, верно? Но ты не можешь ничего контролировать, пока ты без сознания. Зато если бы ты мне позволил на время… «перехватить управление», ты мог бы наблюдать за всем со стороны. И в любой момент сказать «хватит». «Хватит, Джек, я хочу обратно своё тело» — «О, конечно, Рис, я лишь хотел дать ему почувствовать, что значит отрываться на полную катушку и жить полной жизнью, не беспокойся, я не оставил на нём ни царапины», — наигранно проговорил он, и Рис сухо сглотнул.

— Не хочешь потренироваться? — предложил Джек, выдержав паузу. — Знаешь, как одно из этих упражнений на доверие. Я возьму на себя контроль, установлю твою новую руку, раз сам ты это делать боишься, и верну твоё тело тебе; никаких неожиданностей, никаких сюрпризов. Я даже не смогу ничего на ней нацарапать без твоего ведома — ты всё будешь видеть своими глазами.

Это происходит не с ним, подумал Рис. 

Впрочем, разве не об этом говорил ему Джек?..

И разве был у него выбор?..

Новая рука встала на место прежней как родная, без усилий и без единого сообщения об ошибке синхронизации нейроинтерфейсов. Рис почувствовал лишь лёгкое давление, когда другая его рука без его на то указаний соединила протез с искусственным суставом и подсоединила все необходимые провода. Затем металлические пальцы выстучали на столе незнакомую ему мелодию; в полированном хроме пластины на предплечье он поймал своё отражение и удивился тому, что улыбается.

Ещё через несколько секунд Джек снова появился перед ним в виде голограммы, а Рис уже сам сжимал и разжимал пальцы на новой руке.

— Вот видишь, — самодовольно заявил Джек, — и ничего страшного. Из нас всё-таки получилась отличная команда, да, Ризи?

* * *

— _Ну так что, Рис?_ — повторил Джек, когда Рис часто заморгал, беспомощно глядя на Сашу и то открывая, то закрывая рот, не зная, что ответить на такой простой вопрос. — _Скажешь ей, что ты сделал с глазом на самом деле? Или, может, позволишь мне?.._

Отходить на второй план в своей голове с каждым разом становилось всё легче, отстранённо отметил про себя Рис. И, кажется, с каждым разом вопрос Джека о его согласии становился всё более формальным.

Он перестал хлопать ртом и широко улыбнулся.

— А ты просто сама тактичность, — произнёс его голос, обращаясь ко вздрогнувшей Саше. — Что ещё я мог сделать с глазом после того, как вырвал его у себя из головы? Я его уничтожил.

Хорошо, что он позволил Джеку ответить за него, подумал Рис.

По крайней мере, так никому из них не пришлось лгать. Пусть Джек ещё не уничтожил его до конца — но в такие моменты, когда он чувствовал себя запертым изнутри, когда всерьёз сомневался, кто из них двоих был гостем в этом теле, Рис почти не сомневался, что это лишь вопрос времени.


End file.
